Begin Again
by ablanca07
Summary: This is 5 years after the season finale. What happens when Rory bumps into Jess unexpectedly in New York city? Complete Story 1-10 chapters. (:
1. Chapter 1

__Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls if not it would still be on the air making us smile. Enjoy (:

* * *

_You are cordially invited to celebrate the best writers in New York._

_Lorelai Leigh Gilmore is nominated for_

_Most In depth articles_

_Best Female writer of the year_

_Best Article of the year for "A look back at 9/11"_

Rory smiles as she looks over the invitation one more time while in her seat. She awaits the award ceremony to start as always she was one of the first people. She anxious to see if she wins any of the categories, this was her fifth year working for the New York Times. And the first year to ever be nominated. After a while the room started to fill up with more guests, her sit was between two chubby bald old men. That kept talking about how writing was so much better in the past because there was still freedom of speech.

* * *

The ceremony started with authors. On stage was a blonde woman and she started announcing the next award "This award is for a man who was born and raised in New York and has started his series "The Subsect" and it has caught a lot of attention." Rory looked up that was Jess book, she remembered because she had read it almost a million times. 'A series?' She thought, she only knew of one book. The host continued "We would like to honor him with best upcoming series and an author to watch out for JESS MARIANO." Every one clapped, except Rory who has holding onto her purse tight. Jess was here, Jess was here and he is an author. Her head felt like it was going to explode. Then he starts talking, "I just want say Thanks" and he walked off stage. The host continues with saying "An author with few little words" she laughs. Rory's eyes follow Jess; he sits next to a woman. She is beautiful brunette with long legs and a short dress. She kept talking the whole night and Jess would just smirk. That smirk was hers now. Not Rory's. Rory thought that is probably his new girlfriend. His series probably continued being dedicated to her not Rory. Rory thoughts were interrupted when she heard her name on stage. "To best female writer of the year Lorelai Leigh Gilmore." Rory walks up to stage she is shaking because she is nervous. She had never been nervous to be on stage but this time Jess was in the audience. She starts talking "I would like to say Thank you to the times for giving an opportunity to write and thank you to my mom for helping pursue my dream as a writer and um.. Thank you to this ceremony for presenting with the award. Thank you." As she walks away she sneaks a peek at Jess who is now staring at her.

* * *

At the reception, Rory is staring at all the food. There is a bunch of Gilmore elder approved food. Though Rory should be used to the food, she still would much rather have a burger than crab cakes. She is startled by a voice "Hey Gilmore." "Jess" she says. "We should really stop meeting by surprise, so best female writer?" he smirks at her. She smiles back and says, "You wrote a series? Why didn't you tell me anything?" "Well I can't personally deliver every book I write." He jokes. Rory chuckles, she checks him out while he is explaining what his series is about. He is wearing a black suit with a white shirt. No tie of course, the Jess she knew was still in there. He had a clean shaven face and his black hair was slicked back. 'He looked good' she thought.

"…So Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, paper didn't let you put your nickname?" he asked.

She responded, "No they said either put your full name or be under unknown. Um… seems like your date is flirting with another guy" she point back at the brunette who is laughing with another man.

"My date? That's Pat she is what you would call an Editor in Chief at the Publisher I work for in New York. She insisted on coming so she could find 'new talent' she is probably replacing me right now with that guy as we speak. Where is blondie?"

"Luke didn't tell you we broke up?"

"Your mom doesn't allow him to tell me much about you, trust me I've tried" He smirks.

"Well he asked me to get married but I didn't want to live in California"

"Your dream was bigger than him."

She smiles, "I guess so you live in New York now?" She asks.

"It kept calling my name; actually I know a place that sells pretty decent burgers. Want to ditch this place?" He asks. She nods, they walk past the crowd.

* * *

As they walk towards the bar, he can't stop looking at her. She is wearing a blue dress that hugs her waist.

"So I see your still rocking the bangs?" He says admiring her hair.

"Well writers don't have a lot of time to think about their hair, I just kind of do the same haircut"

"Well it suits you Gilmore" He smiles.

They arrive to JOES BAR/GRILL. They sit at a table and Jess calls out to Joe "A beer and…what did you want?"

"A beer is fine"

"Two beers Joe"

Joe arrives with one beer and a huge bowl that has a beer in it. "I thought your lady friend would much rather a margarita with beer in it." He walks away.

"He isn't sexist, he just kind of gives out whatever he wants. Did you want a burger? "Jess asks.

* * *

After a couple of drinks they were leaving Joes.

"Let me get you a cab. Where do you live?" Jess asks Rory who seems like she is drunk. Stumbling all over the place, Rory didn't mean to get drunk. But she didn't know how to get over the nerves of being in front of Jess. So the alcohol made her more relaxed and the more relaxed she got the drunker.

"I don't remember where I live." She started freaking out.

Jess hails a cab and he directs them to his apartment. "We will go to mine until you sober up to remember." When he looks down at her, her head had already fallen asleep on his shoulder. Once the cab driver dropped them off, he carried her to his apartment. Rory wakes up while he is climbing the stairs to his apartment, they get to the door. She states "It's like it's our wedding day and your carrying me" He looks at her and smiles. He puts her down when they reach the front door. He opens the door and the apartment is huge. He has a dining room table, couches with flat screen television and surround sound. "Wow Jess your place is amazing." "Thanks" he looks at the floor, shyly. He leads her to the bedroom "You can sleep here if you like, I'll be in the living room." He begins to leave the room. When Rory kisses him, she leads him onto his bed. Jess keeps his hand on her hips but Rory's hands are running all over his body. She squeezes the back of his neck and Jess finally stops resisting and copes a feel on her boobs. She starts unbuttons his shirt and he slides the zipper down her dress.

* * *

Jess looks over at Rory; she finally fell asleep after three times. He can't stop staring at how beautiful she is and he doesn't want this moment to end. He finally cuddles into bed with her and falls asleep.

* * *

Rory wakes up to the smell of coffee. Her head is killing her and she somehow is wearing Jess white button up shirt. Clips of last night come rushing over her like a Nicholas Sparks movie. They did it, after so many years. She walks around the apartment looking for Jess, she finds him in the kitchen with boxers on. He is making pancakes, he turns around. She sees his biceps, stomach, shoulders, god he is gorgeous. "Your awake, I made pancakes and coffee" She couldn't resist and she kissed him again. "Thank you," she says. They sit down and start eating. Jess finally breaks the silence "Rory I don't want this to be a one night thing, I think we should start seeing each other. How about a real date?" Rory smiles "Next Saturday?" He smiles back "It's a date"

* * *

**Please write reviews, I love to hear your feedback. I'm a math major, so dont judge my grammar to harsh. LOL. I just got this idea and wanted to write it out. Check out my season 7 series if you ever have time. Thanks for reading my story. I dont know if I'll expand it to more chapters unless you guys request then of course. Message me if you ever wanna talk about our mutual love child Gilmore Girls (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since you guys insisted and seem to enjoy it. Here chapter 2 ZA ZA zoom, hieisdragoness18, Scarlet3086 and merdarkandtwisty. Please Review! I'm new at this so feedback is a must! Once again I do not own Gilmore Girls if not Rory and Jess would have defiantly ended up together. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: FLY ME TO THE MOON**

Rory was looking over her closet and nothing yelled first date. Although she knew they dated before they had never gone to dinner. Jess had been calling her every night just to talk, until they saw each other again. She blushed every time his name appeared on the screen.  
She wanted to wear something that said wow. Something he wouldn't expect she would wear. She felt she needed assistance in this fashion crisis. She dials a familiar number.  
"Rory? Is that you?"  
"Hey mom"  
"I thought I lost you, you know since you never call anymore"  
"I'm sorry mom" since last weekend she had been so distracted by her Jess thoughts, that she hadn't called. She hears in the background her baby brother "Mommy come on your gonna miss it"  
"What's going on mom?"  
"Well Luke is always complaining that Lou's hands are always sticky and I make him wash his hands all the time. So I finally bought Jam I'm putting it all over his fingers and while Luke is asleep. Lou is gonna rub the jam all over Luke's face." Her mother laughs at her brilliant plan.  
"Oh I'll leave you with your devious plan" Rory chuckles  
"No no how was the awards did you win?"  
Lou interrupts "Mommy come on!"  
"Yeah I did but we will talk later"  
"Okay call soon. Love you kid"  
"Love you too"  
They hang up. Rory sits down and starts thinking about how everyone has moved on but her. Her mom settled down got married and had a baby. Her best friend Lane got married and had twins. And Paris the definition of independent woman ended up getting back together with Doyle. She wasn't surprised they got married; it's rare for people to stand Paris for long.  
She remembers last Christmas and how she spent it alone because she had to write an article up in Washington. Everyone had someone and she had journalism. She had no one to share her success with except last weekend when she got to celebrate with Jess. She smiles and stops dwelling. She knew exactly where to find the perfect dress.

* * *

Two hours later Rory was opening the door.  
"Hey" he says.  
He feels breathless she is wearing a tight red dress; you can see every curve of her body. He had never seen her so...sexy. He hated using the word but that was the best way to describe it.  
"Hey" she smiles  
"I'm glad you were able to tell me where you live this time."  
Rory blushes, "I'm so sorry about last time"  
Jess smirks, "I'm not"  
Rory blushes even harder, she is turning as red as her dress.

* * *

Jess felt guilty because the whole time in the car ride. All he could think about was ripping off her dress, while she talked about the paper.  
They get to the restaurant; all the tables are around a big dance floor. They sit at a table. The place feels fancy. Rory rethinks her outfit; maybe she was trying too hard to impress him. The waitress gets to their table.  
"What can I start you off with? Some wine?"  
"A beer is fine for me" says Jess  
"I'll get water"  
After last time, she didn't want to get drunk again. She wanted to remember the night.  
"Do you want to dance?"  
"You dance?" she asks surprised  
"Come on"  
He stands up and leads her to the dance floor.  
_Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
_they are dancing, Rory thinks. She remembers her conversation about Luke being able to waltz apparently its hereditary.  
_In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me  
_Her thoughts are interrupted by Jess giving her a kiss. She fills up with butterflies. The song begins to end  
_In other words, please be true  
In other words, in other words  
I love [3 piano notes] you  
_He turns her one last time and they head to the table.

* * *

"I can't believe you stuck out your tongue to your mom during graduation"  
"It was a classic Gilmore girl moment" she smiles  
"Rory I'm really glad we saw each other again. I don't do this often. I just want you to know, I'm not walking away this time. Unless you ask."  
Rory smiles "Good."

* * *

They get to her apartment.  
"Well Thank You again Jess"  
"Goodnight Rory"  
She leaps in and kisses him.  
"Would you like to come in?"  
He wants to say yes, but his head is nagging to go slow. God...she looks great.  
"Yeah" he finally says  
He ignores his head it's already been long enough. They go inside.

* * *

**SO what did you think? Please Let me know. Chapter 3 anyone? (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've decided to expand the story. I'm not sure how many chapters it will have but I'm glad your liking it(: Again I dont own Gilmore Girls if I did it wouldnt be as funny (:**

**Chapter 3: Marry You**

Rory was packing her clothes into a suitcase. While she was packing, she looked back at the last three months. Full of well thought out dates by Jess. She was practically speechless every time. They went to plays, the movies, dinner, to the lake and feed ducks. Rory never thought Jess was a big romantic, but he really was making an effort. And this weekend was her birthday. He said he had it all planned out and to just pack for a weekend getaway. She was turning 27 and she had never been so excited to celebrate a birthday. She hears a knock on the door. He was there to pick her up.

* * *

He had rented out a cabin in the middle of the woods of Connecticut. He wanted this weekend to be just her and him. New York is a grand city, but so many people. It was the first birthday they were going to spend together. While she was unpacking her stuff, he made sure to hide her gift. That would wait until tomorrow, which was her official birthday.

"Are you hungry?" he asks

"Yes, starving. But I'm so tired I needed to make sure my article was close to perfect before coming here. Which was worth it"

She looks outside and the leaves had begun to change color and fall. He comes up behind her, and wraps his arms around her.

"Well take a nap, when you're up dinner will be ready"

"Are you cooking?" She asks

In the last three months they had eaten out, she had only tasted his breakfast.

"Yes, I am"

She turns around and gives him a kiss. It was those kisses that always ended up in bed. Jess stops her.

"That will be after dinner." He walks out the room. She bites her lip.

* * *

Rory wakes up to the smell of food. She really was starving. She heads to the kitchen.

"Good, your awake" he says

He had made them burgers and fries. She sits down.

"I guess this is what you learned to cook at Luke's" she teases

"Well I hope you didn't expect a romantic dinner. Today is just the day before your birthday" he smirks

"This is perfect either way" she smiles

* * *

At around 4 am, Jess and Rory were in the middle of having sex. When Rory's phone rings.

"Ignore it" Jess says breathless

"I can't"

She gets off him and wraps herself with a sheet.

"Hello"

"And it's so hard to believe that at exactly this time many moons ago, I was lying in exactly the same position –" started Lorelai

"Mom" Rory trying to interrupt her

"Only I had a huge, fat stomach and big fat ankles and I was swearing like a sailor –"

"On leave." She decided to let her mom finish or if not she wouldn't be able to go back to Jess. Who was just staring at her.

"On leave - right! And there I was –"

"In labor"

"And while some have called it the most meaningful experience of your life, to me it was something more akin to doing the splits on a crate of dynamite."

"Mom"

"Happy birthday kid. I love you. Even though you didn't come to visit mommy for your birthday. Are you coming next week?"

Rory looks over at Jess one more time. "Yeah I'm going, but I kind of tired. Thanks mom for wishing me happy birthday"

"Of course kid. Have a good one."

Rory hangs up the phone and Jess gets out of bed and puts on briefs.

"Where are you going?" Rory pleaded. He didn't want him to go.

"Hold on." He goes to the stove and takes out her gift. She had followed him to the kitchen.

"You hid my gift in the stove?"

"It was the only place I could think, you wouldn't get near" he smirks

Rory grabs the box and unwraps it. Inside is a book named "Jess and Rory: The Early Years" by Jess Mariano. Rory looks up to Jess with a wide eyed expression.

"Don't worry this is the only copy, no one else will read our Shakespeare tragedy."

Rory opens the book in the dedication page it says "Happy birthday Rory. To many more together"

"Now once you start reading you'll notice there is notes on the margins. After I printed it, I thought it needed some author's notes"

"I can't believe you did this"

She kisses him.

"Happy Birthday" he grabs her hand. "Let's go back to bed. But to sleep this time Gilmore"

* * *

The next morning, Jess wakes up and finds Rory on the couch. She looks upset with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Why did you end it like that? You ended it when I went to Truncheon and we kissed. You ended it with you saying 'I'm not. It's what it is, you, me.' What about now? What about what has happened now? How could you end it with me saying I'm in love with Logan"

"Rory, that's why I named it our Early Years. I'm hoping the Later years have a much better happy ending."

Rory smiles through the tears.

"Let's gets married Jess"

"What?"

As much as he always wanted to hear that, it came out as a surprise to hear her say that.

"Look at all the time we've wasted with the wrong people. Let's go to a court and just do it. Or if you rather something funkier then let's just have a road trip to Vegas. I love you Jess"

He had never heard her say I love you to him. His throat felt tight. He isn't a crier. He didn't know what to say, so he kissed her. For a moment to think. When they separated.

"I Love You Rory"

She flashes him a smile. He pushes back her hair behind her ear.

"But we can't get married, not a quickie wedding. You're a package"

He remembers the conversation with Luke about Rory coming with people.

"You deserve a wedding with your mom and the rest of your family. I know that's probably how you've always envisioned it. I want you to look back and know you had exactly how you wanted it. I don't have much of a family other than Luke. I could say yes and enjoy it, because it with you. But you deserve your mom to be there"

She looked like he had burst her bubble.

"I'm not going away there is no reason, to rush things"

He kisses her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you enjoyed my sneak peek, here is the full chapter 4 (: Remember Review, Review and Review. And also I do not own Gilmore Girls if not we so would've seen the Luke and Lorelai wedding.**

Chapter 4: The moment I knew

Jess and Rory were cuddling in bed. It seemed these days that's where they spent most of their time in bed. Rory had never felt so connected to someone. The way she felt with Jess, even with him not really communicating what he felt. She could feel it, in every inch of her body.

She wanted to tell everyone that they were back together and happy, but Jess wasn't ready to bring her mom into their life. Her mom wanted her to visit this week, it took a lot of lying to convince that she wouldn't be able to make it to her birthday. She hated lying and sneaking around. She finally decided to talk to Jess about it.

"Jess"

"Mmm" he responded, he looked like he was falling asleep but it was morning.

"You know what I really want for my birthday?"

"You mean a book all about you wasn't enough?" he teases

"That was the best gift I have ever received yet, but I really want to go to Stars Hollow"

"Oh." His faced changed, he looked annoyed.

"I think we should go tomorrow. You can meet Lou and we can finally tell my mom about us"

"Rory I don't want to go Stars Hollow"

"But Jess, you just said if we get married you want my family there"

"Rory I'm not ready to have your family judge us. To have the town tell you why you shouldn't be with me"

He gets out of bed and begins to put on his clothes.

"Where are you going?" her cheeks feel hot. Why is he so upset about this, he heads toward the door. Rory follows wrapped around a sheet.

"Jess no one is going to say anything. It's been years since…"

"Years since what? Since I crashed your car and broke your arm or how about years since I left Stars Hollow."

She didn't know what to respond.

He continues "You know everyone kept saying poor Rory. It was hard to write that book, because every time I tried to reach out to you. You shot me down. And now you're giving me a chance. And I'm bending over backwards trying to show you how much I want this. Just to go back to Stars Hollow and have everyone convince you to say no and make me walk away."

She never thought about how Jess felt. She only thought about how she felt. She never really saw how much it hurt when she would reject him. He was right that no one did.

"Jess" she finally is able to say.

"I'm going for a walk to clear my head." He runs his hands through his hair. "I'll be back"

And there Rory stands watching him walk away…again.

* * *

Rory had been sitting on the couch re reading the novel he wrote her. She paid more attention on Jess throughout their story. Rory felt so self-indulged, the whole time she felt pain and hurt. He had also felt it. I mean it couldn't have been easy telling a girl you loved her and not hear it back. It couldn't have an easy pill to swallow to have someone say no to you, when you asked them to run away together. And lastly kissing the person you love and they responding they're in love with someone else. She felt awful.

Jess came inside. He dreaded saying what he was about to tell her but he had do.

"Hey" he said

She got up from the couch and rushed over to give him a kiss.

"Hey" she smiled

Seeing her smile made it even harder for Jess. "Um… I thought about it and I'm just not ready to face your family. So I'll go back to New York and you can go stars hollow. I'll meet you up north when you're done."

"Jess, we still had a couple of days here"

"I know. I already talked to them and here." He hands a bus ticket to stars hollow.

He headed towards the bedroom, to begin packing his stuff. Rory didn't follow him, she didn't even respond. He guessed he disappointed her again and he just thought he was doing the right thing.

* * *

Rory got off the bus and her mom was waiting there with coffee.

"Hey kid"

"Hey"

They hug each other. Rory tried to fake a smile, but all she could think of was Jess.

"Is something wrong?" Lorelai hands her the cup of coffee.

"No, not at all"

"Dude where's your car?" trying to make her best Ashton kutsher impression.

"I just felt like taking the bus, so I could write." She really hated lying but having to explain everything. She didn't want to paint Jess as the bad guy.

* * *

Rory tried to take a nap but she felt torn. She wanted to call Jess but she didn't know what to say. It was like he wanted her to choose between him and her mom. And that was not a choice she was willing to make. She feels something wet in her ear.

"Wet Willie" Lou calls

"Lou!"

The five year old runs away. Rory gets up and she sees her mother standing her doorway telling her brother good job.

"You put him up to this"

"Well you wouldn't wake up grumpy and I'm trying to have a movie night. Geez Rory it's like you haven't slept in days. What have you being doing at nights huh?" Lorelai lifts his eyebrows

Rory crosses her arms, "Nothing, just the paper"

"Right. Well are movie nights have become a bit more rated G. I got willi wonka and the chocolate factory original, without the Johnny Depp quirks"

"Of course"

The doorbell rings.

Rory says, "We have a doorbell?"

"Luke fixed it. The better question is that we have a guest?"

They head towards the door, when Lorelai opens it. Jess is standing outside the door.

"Jess?" Lorelai looks surprised.

Rory forgot about her mother and kissed him. "Jess you came"

"I came" He says trying to survive Lorelai's deadly scare.

"He came?" Lorelai looked worried and lost.

Rory finally was about to say something when Jess broke the silence.

"Well Rory wanted to come to let you know that we're together." He grabs Rory's hand. "And well I had some stuff to finish up at the publishing house, that's why she showed up before me" He tries to give Lorelai a genuine smile, but it comes out awkward.

He feels awkward but halfway on his drive to New York. He knew he couldn't live with walking away for something so simple.

"Huh" Lorelai finally says, "Well maybe you should visit Luke I know he'd love to see you"

"Um…yeah I'll let you guys talk" He gives Rory an awkward peck and starts walking away.

"Mom before you say anything I know I have a lot of explaining to do"

"Let's go inside"

They sit on the couch.

"How long have you kept this a secret Rory?"

"Three months"

"Three months, for three months you couldn't have called and said hey Jess and I are back together"

"Well you haven't been the biggest Jess fan. We just didn't want to complicate things"

"Well he doesn't have the best track record. No wonder you were down all day, was there a fight. Is that why you finally decided to visit"

"No, mom"

Lorelai interrupts her, "Is he who you spent your birthday with?"

"Well yes but mom"

"Why do you this Rory?"

"Do what?"

"Why do you go back to previous boyfriends, it's like you can't let go"

"I do not"

"You dated Dean…twice"

"Well that's different I was confused and"

"And that happened shortly after Jess had asked you run away together. Jess isn't good news"

"You don't even know him. He is different now. I know Jess wasn't your cup of tea before. But he grew up and he changed. Mom I knew I've wanted to be with Jess since the beginning. I mean I wanted to lose my virginity to him. I had told you that. He means everything to me and these last three months have been wonderful. I wanted to tell you when I was sure. And I'm triple A positive that everything is amazing."

"How do you know?" Lorelai asks

"How do I know what?"

"How do you know he is it?"

"Because he's the first guy I can actually see getting married to."

Lorelai sighs. Rory didn't know if her mom would ever accept Jess. Maybe Jess was right about that but he was wrong that Rory would leave based on other people's opinions.

"Did you still want to watch that movie?" Lorelai asks trying to change the subject.

"Yeah we can watch the movie"

Rory was relived this conversation was over.

* * *

Jess walks in to Luke's. Luke is by the counter, he looks surprised to see his nephew.

"Hey Uncle Luke" Jess says with a smirk

"What are you doing here?" Luke looks surprised

"Seems to be the question of the day well um…Rory wanted to come."

"You came for Rory? Awe Geez Jess"

"Were back together actually"

"Well…um…" Luke is taken back "Does Lorelai know?"

"She just found out"

"Huh. Um… we should head back with food"

* * *

When Jess and Luke get to the house, Lorelai, Rory and Lou had fallen asleep on the couch. Jess didn't want to wake them. So he told Luke he would go sleep at the apartment on top of the diner. Before he left he put a note on Rory's bed.

* * *

The next morning, Rory found Jess note

_Meet me by the bridge at 11 am Gilmore_

_I Love You_

_Jess_

Rory enjoyed seeing the words I love you on paper, she looked over at the alarm clock it was already 10:27, she hurried up and got ready.

* * *

At the bridge, Jess was wearing the same outfit he wore to the ceremony. Rory remembered because that night meant a lot to her. She remembered every detail of unbuttoning that same white shirt. She felt odd being in a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt. Once she finally gets close enough to him.

He says, "Hey, right on time"

"Yeah, I try to be punctual, if I would've known to dress fancy I would've. What's the occasion?"

"Well you asked me a question the other day that just needed a little more to it"

Rory didn't know what question he was referring to, and then she saw him get in one knee and say

"Rory will you marry me?"

Rory looked at the box with a ring and at him on one knee.

**I'm sorry I love cliffhangers. I try to update frequently but I work full time, so its tuff. Review it. And also if you think getting engaged is being done to quick, well I think Jess and Rory have waited long enough. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Has anyone noticed all my titles are song names? Just so you know (: Also please check out my you tube videos**

**If your feeling some Rory and Jess watch you tube dot com /watch?v=BEaghnGU8cY&feature= **

**If you some Rory and Lorelai funniness you tube dot com /watch?v=qG61R05CiaM&feature= **

**How about Lorelai and Luke you tube dot com /watch?v=9joI41hj9Xo**

**and lastly a look back at all of Rorys relationships you tube dot com /watch?v=REdfcAX-MK8**

**Dont worry I update soon, we have yet to reach the end of our journey. I love you guys for following, favoriting and reviewing. Your reviews keep me going! and if you have written any stories give me the name so I can read them (: **

* * *

CHAPTER 5: THIS IS THE LAST TIME

Jess was standing at the bridge waiting for her to arrive. He had never felt so nervous. He had to remember what he thought he wore the first night they slept together, he tried to pick out the best ring he could find on his way from the cabin to stars hollow and write a note in Rory's bed before he left the night before. He didn't know if she would say yes.

But now staring at her after he asked her to marry him, he instantly regretted everything. He wanted to stand up and say never mind. But he couldn't, as the seconds passed his heart raced. Then he sees her run away, not saying yes or no, just run away. He stands up and stays on the bridge frozen.

* * *

Rory ran to the closest person which was Lane. Lane opens her door, "Hey I didn't know you were in town" she says with a smile. "He asked me to marry him"

"Who did?"

"Jess"

"Jess?"

"He asked me to marry him and I ran away. Why did I run away? This is what I wanted, I told my mom last night this is what I wanted. He writes books and he wrote one about me. What else would a girl want? But I kept pushing for more and now I have it and I ran away. Why did I run away?"

She was pacing on Lanes porch, Lane finally responds "I don't know, because you didn't want to"

"No I wanted to I just…" the tears came rushing down Rory's cheeks "I was just too scared, I'm too paranoid that he is going to run away, and that I will get my hopes up to some magical happy ending. Happy endings don't happen to Rory and Jess. They happen to people named Britney and Jack. I wanted to say yes. I should've said yes"

Lane goes and gives Rory a hug, while Rory cries on her shoulder.

* * *

Jess is grabbing his suitcase from the apartment on top of the diner. He takes one last look around, promising himself that this would be the last time he would ever come to stars hollow.

* * *

Rory arrives at Luke's, she sees Babette and Miss Patty.

"Have you seen Jess?" She asks them.

Babette responds "Honey we saw him leave with a suitcase a couple of minutes ago"

He left. Of course he left, running was what he did best. Not what Rory did, her thoughts are interrupted by Miss Patty "Are you guys together again?"

Rory with a bitter sour taste in her mouth responds "No, no were not together at all"

* * *

Lorelai arrives home with Lou, she says to him "Go see if your sister is home"

Lorelai is sorting through the mail when Lou says "Rory is sick"

Lorelai heads towards Rory's room, Rory is crying on her bed. Lou had followed Lorelai

"Lou go play, I'm going to give Rory some medicine"

"Yuck" he says as he runs off.

Lorelai sits on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong hun?"

Rory cries even harder "Everything, everything is wrong, I should've said yes"

All Rory could think of is how her fear has held her back of her happy ending with Jess. She and everyone else had always blamed Jess. When he said I love you, she could've been honest and say it back but she didn't. When he asked to run away together, she could've responded more than a no. When she went to Philadelphia, she could've continued kissing him and not stop herself. Not lie to herself that she was in love with Logan. When Logan asked her to marry her, she wanted to yell no. But he did it in front of everyone and she didn't want to embarrass herself. When Jess asked to marry her, it was just them. It was perfect, just romantic enough, it was a Jess and Rory proposal. She wanted to yell yes, but all the memories of the past couple of years came rushing back and her fear got the best of her yet again.

* * *

Jess arrived back at his apartment in New York and he hated it. Everything he saw she had touched, she had been there. He wanted to drown himself in his sorrow. Every time she saw her, it ended like this. With him walking away from her blank stare. With him coming back to his apartment and feeling like he made a complete fool of himself. He called a familiar number; he only used it when he felt absolutely lonely.

* * *

After telling her mom everything that happened, Lorelai told her to go get Jess. Rory knew she couldn't leave it ending again, not like this. She knocked on his apartment door, she knew she looked horrible. Her eyes were puffy from crying, she just didn't want to waste time on getting ready. A blonde hair woman opens the door, wearing jeans and a bra.

"Hello" the woman says she looks drunk.

Rory sees Jess open the door wider so he can see who is there. He is shirtless as well.

"Rory" he says surprised.

But by the time he said it, she was already walking away. This time she promised herself she was walking away and never looking back again.


	6. Chapter 6

**I got a lot of feedback about Jess cheating, but keep reading. Technically he wasn't cheating. I had a lot of ideas on how I wanted this chapter to go, so hopefully I was able to flow it well. Thank you for your reviews, it means a lot. At least i know you really are reading it (: You guys make my day (: Don't worry I'm not ending the story end yet. I think we have a couple of more chapters to go together(:**

Chapter 6: One and Only

Rory is standing outside Jess's door, she is nervous to be back here. He opens the door.  
"Hey I came for my stuff"  
he says "ok"  
just okay. She thinks he really feels like nothing else should be said. Jess comes back to the doorway with a box of her stuff. She looks inside it has books, cds, different clothing items. Her cheeks got red seeing her underwear. Then she spots the extra tooth brush she had bought and left at his place. It was a sad realization that everything was over.  
"Thank you" she tells him.  
She knows he probably thinks she is saying thank you for the box, but she really means thank you for the last couple of months. Even though things ended on a sour note. The months that they spent together, she would be grateful for. She begins to turn around. Then Jess says "Why did you run away?"  
Rory turns around to face him "What?"  
"You asked me to marry you, you wanted to have a quickie wedding. Its like we were already engaged, I just thought u should have a ring. And you ran away"  
He was talking about it, he was actually trying to communicate. She felt relieved that he brought it up.  
"It's not like it matters Jess" she grips on the box. "You didn't mind coming back here and sleeping with someone else"  
"Oh yeah lets blame it on Jess. That's classic." He says sarcastically, he looks hurt, he rubs his hands through his hair. "Just never mind for asking"  
Rory didn't know if he saying that towards this conversation or asking to marry her. She felt she needed to get everything off her chest. She sighed "I ran away because I got scared of you walking away later"  
He looks at her, for a small moment it felt like the world stopped. Rory didn't know if seconds or minutes were passing by staring at each other eyes. But the next thing she knew was Jess lips on hers, his hands on her face. She dropped the box, wrapping her arms around him. They close the door and stumble to the bedroom…

* * *

Theyre cuddling in bed. Rory breaks the silence "We don't have the greatest trust on each other or great communication between each other. But we know this works" Jess smirks, Rory smiles at him. Jess looked at her smile, even though it hurt seeing her run away from his proposal. He understood why she did it. "I'm not leaving. I told you that"  
"What about that girl?"  
"Just forget about that please."  
"Okay"  
He kisses her. He wished his kisses would really make her forget about what he did. When they separated Rory says "Then I say yes"  
"Yes?"  
"Yes to marry you"  
Jess smiles. She said yes. She said yes. He is engaged. He reaches over to the night stand and takes out the ring box. He slips the ring on Rory's finger. Her smile grows wider and she kisses him. There is a knock on the door. Jess puts on some pants and walks over. Rory wrapped herself with sheets and she sees Jess open the door to the blonde girl. She sees the girl leap on him and kiss him. Then she sees Jess push the girl away. They exchange some words, the girl looks crushed. What Rory would give to be a fly on the wall. She remembers he asked her to forget. She goes back into the room and lays down. She is curious about this mystery woman. She feels torn like when Logan cheated on her though both situations seemed like she wasn't being cheated on because they were apart.

* * *

The next day Rory goes to a coffee shop Jess had shown her. While she is sipping on her coffee, she spots the same blonde woman. Maybe Jess had shown her this place as well. She felt her face hot of anger. It wasn't okay that he slept with her, she couldn't just forget. Rory walked over to the blonde girls table "Hey" she wanted to sound assertive, the blonde girl looks up from her laptop to Rory. "Hello" she responds "May I help you?" the blonde girl looks annoyed.  
Rory inspects her, she is gorgeous almost a Zooey Deschanel look alike. Then the girl says "Wait i know you, you're the famous Rory"  
"I'm famous?"  
"Would you like to sit down?"  
Rory sits, she is stunned that this girl knows her name. Yet she knows nothing of her.  
"Well Jess talks a lot about you, so you're famous to me. He even has a photo of you"  
"He does? Um...how do you know Jess?"  
"Well I think you can assume from the last time you saw me, we sleep together. He is there when I'm lonely and I'm there when he is hurting from you. We have been like that for years. We could never date" When she said that, she looked hurt, like she wanted to date Jess.  
Rory can be a great reporter but when it comes to real life she doesn't really know what questions to ask, not when she feels so awkward "Why?" she finally responds.  
"Because he's in love with you. He called me Rory once in a drunken night, that's why I died my hair blonde from burnette. I could never be you, though there were times when we we're together and I wished he cared for me the way he cares for you. You really should stop hurting him."  
Rory couldn't believe how forward this woman was, telling her all this.  
"Now if you don't mind I'm meeting a friend. I'm pretty sure you've heard everything you wanted to know. Isn't that why you came to my table?"  
"Um...thank you"  
Rory gets of the seat and walks out of the coffee shop. She feels like the wind was punched out of her. She hadn't known Jess had pinned all this years for her. That he couldn't have a relationship because of her.

* * *

Jess arrives home and he sees his table set and there is music playing  
_You never know if you never try  
To forgive your past and simply be mine  
I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_  
Rory is wearing a strapless pink dress, with her white skin it looked absolutely perfect on her.  
"Honey your home" she jokingly  
"How did you break into my apartment burglar?"  
"I have my ways"  
They kiss.  
"It smells like food" he says surprised  
"I cooked" Rory says proudly  
"You cooked?"  
"Why are you so surprised?"  
"Because I still remember the basket I paid an insane amount of money for. Is it edible?"  
"Well taste it"  
She hands him a spoon.  
"Wow, this is actually really good. You made this?"  
She squints her eyes  
"I can't lie I bought it and put it in pans hoping you wouldn't be able to tell"  
He smiles. Thinking 'she hasn't changed' He gives her kiss. Knowing Rory wasn't his girlfriend but his fiance and that felt nice.


	7. Chapter 7

** .Everlark I'm going to check your story right now and of course review. Thanks for reading mine and reviewing!(:**

**hieisdragoness18 hopefully you'll be able to forgive Jess after this chapter (: Thanks for your review. **

**Scarlet3086 I'm glad you liked Rory talking to the blonde, that was hard for me to write. I had so much I wanted to say. **

**Nimer1456 Well when Logan slept with 2 girls and fooled around with one in season 6 they got back together that same night. But hopefully you'll like this chapter. Actually after your comment, you gave me an idea. So thank you (: Part of this story came to me after I read your review. **

**To everyone reading my story, thank you so much for the support. Okay enough authors notes. Lets continue (:**

* * *

Chapter 7: Stay Stay Stay

Jess and Rory were eating her so called 'homemade dinner' When Rory says  
"I talked to her"  
"You talked to who?"  
"To that girl"  
Jess jaw gets tighter and then he says "and?"  
"And she said a lot of stuff. And I'm trying to be okay with it but I'm not"  
Jess puts his fork down.  
"What are you trying to say Rory?"  
Rory looks at him she doesn't really know what to say.  
"Well you cheated on me and you just want me to forget about it. But how do I know if you will cheat again? If we have a fight, that you will not run back to her"  
"I didn't cheat on you. I asked you to marry me and you ran away. I took that as a definite we're not together" She didn't know if she was wrong or he was. But she felt hurt and she didn't know how to explain it. She wanted to marry him, she wanted to be with him but she can't get the blonde girls face out of her mind. She couldn't just forget. Jess rubs his mouth trying to figure out what to say. "I'll be back"  
Then she sees Jess leave the apartment.

* * *

Rory was standing next to a tree at Jess's favorite park. He told her to meet her there. She felt so cold, it was turning from autumn to winter. As she shivered, she feels Jess put his arms around her.  
"Hey" he whispers in her ear. He grabs her hand. Rory says "Where are we going?"  
"Just wait"  
This is something Rory liked about Jess everything was a surprise, he kept her on her toes. When they first dating he wasn't big on doing much other than making out. Seeing him trying to put an effort, meant a lot to Rory. They get to their destination, after walking a few blocks. Jess said "Look at that billboard"  
Rory looks up and there is a picture of Jess and her. They had taken it when they went up to the cabin for her birthday. Jess wasn't much for pictures, but she was able to convince him. It said _congratulations on your engagement Jess Mariano and Rory Gilmore_.

Rory eyes widen, she had seen stuff like that in the newspaper but not on a billboard. "Just in case you didn't believe me, that I wouldn't cheat. All of New York knows I'm engaged" He says to her with a smirk. Rory smiles "I can't believe you did this. How did you..." He interrupts her and wraps his arms around her, to keep each other warm. "Don't worry on how, just enjoy it" He gives her a kiss. She was engaged and all of New York knew it. But the person she really wanted to know was in Stars Hollow.

* * *

Jess was dreading the drive back to stars hollow. He knew Rory wanted to show her ring to her mom and Lane. But he still didn't understand why, if she had already told them about him asking her to marry him. Lorelai didn't even look thrilled on the thought of them together, now the thought of them engaged, he was prepared for a blow out. They get to Luke's, where Rory had promised Lorelai they would meet. Lorelai is sitting on the counter talking to Luke. Rory and Jess walk in. Lorelai says "There's my daughter" she runs up and hugs her. "Well two visits in a month, I guess dating Jess was a good idea. If he is making you visit home." Jess thought 'I'm the last person that would want to be here' but if it kept him in Lorelai's good side. Rory says "Well remember how I had told you Jess had asked me to marry him?" Lorelai squeezes her lips together and finally says "Yes" Rory continues "Well I said yes" Then she puts out her hand with her engagement ring. "Isn't it classic?" she said. The ring was silver with a pink diomand between two white smaller diomands. Lorelai just said "Oh" seeming surprised on the engagement. Jess thought he could see the disappointment so clearly. Then Luke says "Oh wow. Congratulations" He hugs both of them. Luke continues "From saying hi to each other a dozen times as teenager and now engaged. That's great. We're very happy for you. Right Lorelai?" Luke looks over at his wife, who looks like she is going to pass out. Rory says "Mom?" Her eyes look wide like a puppy, silently pleading with her mother to be happy for her. Lorelai finally says "I'm so happy for both of you. When's the wedding?" That's when Jess realized they hadn't really discussed or planned anything. They had barely gotten to the step of being engaged. So he says "The planning is in the works" Everyone just politely smiles at each other. Then Rory says "Well we are going to go tell Lane. And I need to call grandma and grandpa." Luke chuckles "Good luck with the Gilmores Jess." Jess smirks and says sarcastically "Why thanks for the support Uncle Luke"

* * *

At the Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai is directing the maid the way she wants the beds to made. When Jess walks in, he didn't know if this was a good idea. But he knew he needed Lorelai on his side.

"Nice place you got here" he says

"Thanks" Lorelai replies

Jess runs his fingers through his hair. He only does this, when he feels the most awkward.

"Look I came because I know I should've probably asked for Rory's hand before proposing"

"Probably" Lorelai responds coldly

All Jess could think was, does she really have to be this difficult.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't. I know we don't have the best relationship you and I, but um I'm not going to her hurt. I promise"

Lorelai sighs "I want to believe you Jess. I do, especially the way Rory talks about you now. And how 'grown up' you are. I meant when I said I'm happy for you guys, I'm not thrilled you guys got engaged so quickly. But that's up to you guys. No Simon Cowel judging here." She chuckles at her own joke

"Good" Jess says

"Good, well I should probably head back to working"

"Ok" he says. He starts walking away. Then Lorelai says "Thanks for coming" Jess turns around, she continues saying "and saying all of this. It shows maturity, I guess you really have changed" Jess nods and gives his old familiar smirk and walks out. He left thinking that maybe this time things will go through smoothly with Rory. But if he thought Lorelai was hard to talk to, he knew that Rory's grandmother would be like the wall of China.

.Everlark I'm going to check your story right now and of course review. Thanks for reading mine and reviewing!(:hieisdragoness18 hopefully you'll be able to forgive Jess after this chapter (: Thanks for your review. Scarlet3086 I'm glad you liked Rory talking to the blonde, that was hard for me to write. I had so much I wanted to say. Nimer1456Well when Logan slept with 2 girls and fooled around with one in season 6 they got back together that same night. But hopefully you'll like this chapter. Actually after your comment, you gave me an idea. So thank you (: Part of this story came to me after I read your review.  
To everyone reading my story, thank you so much for the support. Okay enough authors notes. Lets continue (:


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for your continued support and reviews. Please keep reviewing, it keeps me going(: Also I do not own Gilmore Girls. If I did Milo would have NEVER left the show! (: **

Chapter 8: Ours

Lorelai and Luke are lying in bed. Lou is between them. Luke says "I can't sleep" and Lorelai answers back with "Why?"

"It feels weird knowing Jess and Rory are sleeping in the same bed downstairs"

"Do you want to go grab a book, a hammer and a pen from them, to make sure they aren't doing any funny business" she teases

"Lorelai, I'm serious"  
"Says the man that was so excited about them dating" she continues teasing "Even their engaged. They are either sleeping here together or in New York"

"It stills weird knowing they uh..." Lorelai interrupts him and stares at Lou "They stay up so late I know. Go to sleep Hun." Lorelai wants bygones to be bygones, but can they blame her for being worried. She tries to think back to all of Rory's relationships and who she would've rathered her daughter end up with. She would've picked Dean but then she remembered how easily he was willing to cheat on his wife with Rory. What if Rory would've been his wife? Would he have cheated on her? She shakes her head, trying to forget those thought like an etch and sketch. Then she thinks of Logan and Rory. Logan would really be the last person, she would choose. When he asked Rory to marry her, she wanted to tell her to say no. But she knew that would only be a decision her daughter could make. It wasn;t so much Logan's playboy ways, it was his family and the way they treated Rory as a second class citizen. She was a Gilmore. She smiles at remembering Rory's comment "We came in the Mayflower" But not only his family irked Lorelai. It was the fact that he wanted Rory to drop everything and move to California. Like if Rory didn't have dreams or ambitions. Like she would just sit back and support Logan's career. Then Lorelai shook her head in disgust. Then there was Jess. He always seemed to pop in and out of Rory's life. The only problem he can think with Jess, is his communication skills. If he would've told Rory before he left, instead of just leaving. If he would've said I love you in a better way. She was still mad that he crashed Rory's car or that she never got to see her daughter go to prom. Lorelai pouts, Jess had made mistakes like the rest of them. But she guesses he is probably the best one from the three. She looks over at her husband and she knows, she made the right choice. Even more so when she sees Lou sleeping in the exact same position as Luke with one arm covering their eyes. She chuckles.

* * *

Rory, Jess and Lorelai are at Luke's Diner the next morning. Lorelai says "So does Emily know your taking Jess" Rory responds "Not really she just knows I'm visiting and that I have news" Luke goes over refilling their coffee, he says "Jess before you leave I have something for you" Jess responds sarcastically, "Why Uncle Luke you shouldn't have" he smirks. "Come upstairs" Luke says. Jess follows Luke, intrigued at the surprise gift. They get to the apartment and Luke says "Here you go" Jess looks down at the box. He doesn't know what to say, it's a big box of condoms. Then he finally said "You bought a box of 100 condoms?"  
"Yes. Let's not make a big deal. It's just you and Rory" he clears his throat feeling awkward and continues saying "You know"  
Jess responds "Awe Geez. It's too late for the talk"  
"Good"  
"Good"  
Luke goes back downstairs leaving Jess holding the box of condoms. All he could think is how would he be able to take this downstairs, though he would love to take it to Rory's Grandparents house, just to see Emily's face. He smirks at the thought. Then heads downstairs.

* * *

Rory is standing outside the Gilmore door. Coming to this house has become harder throughout the years. She feels guilty that she hasn't visited them as much as she would want to. She's also weary about the way her grandmother is going to respond to Jess. She rings the doorbell. And her grandmother answers "Rory!" she exclaims and gives her a hug "Oh how we have missed you" Jess walks towards Rory and says "I found them" Emily stares at Rory then and Jess. She finally says "Found what?" and Rory responds "I brought grandpa and you some gifts"  
"Oh you didn't have to, having you over is enough of a gift. Come Come its cold out" The three of them walk towards the living room. Richard goes up to Rory "My you've seemed to have grown" Rory responds "Awe grandpa" Richard notices Jess. "It seems we have an extra guest Emily"  
"It seems so" Emily gives a bitter smile to Jess. Rory is shocked her grandmother hasn't said more about Jess being here. The she hears Jess say "Hello sir I'm Jess Mariano." and shakes Richard's hand. "It's nice to meet you son. Come sit. It's rare Emily and I have guests. Drinks anyone?"  
Emily says "Actually I just got this new maid named Alma. She is preparing a Mexican dinner. So I made margaritas" Emily goes up to the drink table and hands everyone one except Jess. "Jess is a margarita fine or would you rather a beer. Actually you're probably driving" She hands him a water. Jess smiles polietly and says "Thanks" Richard says "So what brings you to visit a couple of old folks?" Rory thought hear it is. The moment to tell them. She grabs Jess hand and says "Jess and I wanted to personally let you guys know we're engaged" Her smiles widen, she can't deny her excitement. "You're what?!" Emily exclaims "You are getting married with him? From all the boys that were after you, you chose the diners nephew" Rory tried to interrupt her saying "Grandma" but Emily continues "Logan asked you to marry you and you said no. But here you are engaged to what had to be the worst one of them all, I would've rathered the boy that had no ambitions." Rory says "Do you mean Dean?" Emily continues "Instead you decide on half an hour late, black eye boy" Richard finally clears his throat and says "Emily that's enough"

Emily responds to him "But you don't understand"

"Its Rory's decision Emily" Emily crosses her arms like a little girl not getting her way. Rory looks at her feet, she knew this is how her grandma would react. She just really didn't want to sit here and hear it. She looks over at Jess, who seems he is trying to be polite. The maid comes she says with a Mexican accent "Dinner is ready Mrs. Gilmore"

* * *

Jess looks around the dining room, it almost looks identical to the first time he had to come here. Just maybe a different tablecloth. No one was saying anything. He doesn't know what was more awkward sitting here eating in silence or having to watch the maid set a plate for him. No hearing Emily yelling about how Dean and Logan were better than him, had to be the icing on top. He smirked. Dean and Logan better than him pssh. Then he hears Richard direct a question to him "So what do you do Jess?" "Oh I work for a publishing house" Rory says "Actually grandpa Jess is a writer. He is currently working on a series" Rory smiles proudly.

Richard said "Well I would love to read your material send it over whenever you get a chance"

"Actually grandpa Jess and I brought you guys some gifts" Rory head to the living room and grabs the two gift boxes she had brought. She hands one to Richard and Emily. They opened them. Richard says "Oh my"

Rory says "It's an original copy of Notre Dame, author signature and all Grandpa. Jess was able to find it through his connections at the publishing house. Oh and Grandma we got you an original record of Frank Sinatra also signed. You wouldn't believe the amazing stuff you can find in New York"

Her grandparents smiles at her and Emily says "Well thank you Rory"

And Richard continues with "Thank you to you and Jess"

Rory smiles over at Jess. Jess thinks at least the gifts went over smoothly.

* * *

Later that night Rory is at the diner telling Lorelai about the dinner. When Lorelai says "Well while you were off being tortured, Lane and I started talking about your engagement party" Lane walks over to them "Yes as your best friend I'm ready for that and your bachelorette party although Lorelai states she is going to be your maid of honor. Who is it gonna be Rory?" Lane and Lorelai both stare at her. She hadn't really thought who she would chose. Then she notices Jess never came into the diner after diner with the grandparents. She has a pretty good idea where he might be. So she says "Well we cant have a wedding without the groom, so I'm going to go find him" Dodging their question about who would be maid of honor.

* * *

Rory finally reaches the bridge and theres Jess reading a book. She sits next to him and says "Hey fiancé" He looks up from his book and folds it putting it on his back pocket, he responds "Hey" They give a quick kiss. Then he continues with saying "This is still the best place to read" "Agreed" Rory shivers from the cold. Jess wraps his arms around her. She leans her head on his shoulder; he gives her a kiss on the cheek. "I can't wait to say Hey husband instead of Dodger" Rory says flashing a smile. Jess answers "I can't wait either" and gives her a smile back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Scarlet3086 Thank you for your continued support. I love your reviews, your always so nice. I wanted some comedy, so who better than Luke?(:**

**ZA ZA zoom I just didn't want to fight to last so long, but thank you so much. I really do take your opinion and also for keeping up with my story since the beginning! You are awesome(:**

**allessandramari I'm really working on trying to write more feelings, I'm just a very fast person. I like getting to the point, but I'm trying to get better (: **

**Chapter 9: Somebody That I Use To Know**

Rory was leaving her office building, she walked towards Jess apartment. Trying to not freeze to death, she notices a bridal shop. Her and Jess have been engaged for a month but have yet to have made any plans. She walks in just to look around; she remembers her mom and her wedding dress story. Well maybe if she finds the dress everything will fall through. As she looks through the racks of dresses, a sales person walks up to her. "May I help you?"

"No thank you" Rory responds, she doesn't want help. She wants to find the dress on her own, like fate brought them together. The way it seemed Jess and her were brought together. She smiles to herself.

The sales person talks again "So how long have you been engaged?"

"Oh… um…. One month" Rory responds, not understanding why this girl is trying to continue a converservation. She didn't want to be rude, but she also didn't want to talk about it. "Wow that's awhile and you still don't have a dress?" "No…I don't why?" Rory is just thinking what's the big deal. "Well I mean you're taking your time, that's nice. So are you guys buying a house?"

"We don't know or I don't know"

"Oh, well have you guys thought about baby's right? I love babies; they have to be the cutest thing. Especially me, I should show you my baby pictures."

Wow, she is annoying, happy little person isn't she. Then Rory says "Yeah of course, we want loads of babies. I will be back"

The girl exclaims "Okay see you soon!"

Rory went outside hailing a cab to Jess's. She had so many questions, questions that she should've asked months ago. Questions only Jess could ask.

* * *

Jess opens the door; Rory storms in and begins rabbling

"Where are we gonna live here or my apartment? Are we gonna buy a house? And you've never even been to my apartment. Also do you want kids? Do I want kids? I don't know. Most of my dreams consisted of going to a university and becoming a journalist. After that my mind goes blank. Any comments peanut gallery?"

Jess smirks "Well where you wanna live?"

"Well your apartment is bigger than mine"

"So would you mind living here?"

"Well no"

"Okay, so do you want kids?"

"I don't know"

"Okay, well I don't. But I will if you decide to want to"

Rory smiles, he is trying to answer her questions in his own Jess style. Then her mouth continues "Well about our wedding. When is it going to happen? Where is it going to happen? Am I taking your last name?" She was going to continue, when Jess kisses her. "Rory you need to breath. "

Rory sighs.

* * *

1 month later Rory and Jess are attending a charity benefit for the New York subway. They are standing around holding their drinks. Jess says "Come on Rory, I already donate I did my job as a New York citizen."

"You know I have to write an article about this event. We have to stay till the end"

"Look I'll help you make it up, we can start with there was a bunch of rich people walking around with their head up their ass donating money."

"Well I think we should mention drinking cocktails and eating caviar"

"Exactly, the end. Let's go" He grabs her hand. Then Rory hears someone say "Hey Ace" She turns around its Logan next to a woman and a five year old little girl. Both girls are pretty red heads. Rory finally says "Logan?"

"Hey" He goes up to her and gives her an awkward, tight hug. Jess clears his throat.

Rory says "Um…Logan this is my fiancé Jess"

"Oh I remember Jess. The author with few words." He points towards the red head "This is my wife Bethany and my daughter Stephanie"

Bethany speaks "Sometimes we wanna rename Logan, Lophie" She laughs as if she said a hilarious joke. Rory gives her an awkward smile; Jess and Logan stare at each other, as if looks could kill. Jess's boss Patricia walks over "Jess, you came. Come Come let's sit with the rest of the publishing house."

Rory says "It was nice to meet you guys and see you Logan" She follows Jess and Patricia to a table.

Rory had to go to the restroom, she walks over to one. As she finishes her business, she can't stop thinking about how Logan moved on so quickly. His little girl had to be five, which mean she was conceived a little after Logan left her at her graduation. It was probably an hour after. She couldn't believe she was about to marry that guy. As she gets out of the style, Bethany is putting red lipstick on. Red lipstick with red hair, Rory rolls her eyes on how much she already dislikes this woman. Then Bethany says "You know you really screwed him up" Rory just answers back "I tend to have that effect on people" She decides to dry her hands with her dress and walk out. She remembers her awkward meeting at the café months earlier on how she screwed up Jess. Why was she always blamed? Then she feels an arm pull her close. "Hello again Ace"

"Logan"

"I don't like this Rory"

"You don't like what?"

What did he have to say her; he was too close for comfort. What if Jess saw? What if big boob redhead bimbo saw?

"That you're engaged"

"Well you married and apparently it didn't take you long after me"

Really, he was making this about him?

"I didn't marry her by choice she got knocked up, I had to. It was the gentlemen thing to do. Come on, Ace. You knew I love you. I still do. Let's ditch this place. Leave the wannabe author behind and come with me. Leave all your stuff; you know I have the money to replace it. Come on Ace what do you say"


	10. Chapter 10

**hieisdragoness18 You know Logan always with "pleasant" surprises**

**Scarlet3086 Thanks again, for reading this story and my first one as well. I actually liked Dean in like season 1, but then Jess came in and I was like move over lol I don't know but with Logan I just could never like him. **

**Tatumn: Hope you liked what she decides**

**It seems we have reached the end of our journey. Thanks for everyone who read from beginning to end. Thanks for following, favorites and reviewing. It means a lot, that other people are as interested as I am. I may write another story, I'm still thinking of the perfect idea. So keep on the look out. Also click on my username ablanca07 it will direct you to my profile page where there is links to my youtube videos. I really think you guys would love them, they are of course Gilmore Girl Fanfiction. Okay enough Authors Note, Enjoy (**:

* * *

Chapter 10: Love Story

"Come on Ace what do you say? Let's run away together."

Rory wasn't sure what to say. It reminded her of when Jess asked to run away. How different yet similar both situations seemed. When Jess asked to run away with her, she could see the passion in his eyes, the intensity in his voice. She was just scared to say yes. Fear of being hurt again. But with Logan, she looked over at him. Then she looked over at Bethany who had returned to her seat with Stephanie. Looking at them reminded her of when she broke up Dean's marriage and how much she regreted that. How she wished, Dean would still married and happy without her. Then lastly she glanced over at Jess who was talking to Pat. She also looked at her engagement ring. She remembered the one Logan gave her. How she wanted it to feel right, to fit perfect on her finger. But it didn't, Jess's ring was everything she wanted and more. With Logan, she felt he was only asking her because he couldn't have her. And like his five year old daughter, he didn't like not getting what he wants. Rory was more of something he wanted to conquer, rather than have. She got even more irritated with his comment about having money, how condescending could he be? She finally responded with "Let me go and go back to your family, Logan. You're drunk" She walked back to Jess's table. Jess asks "Long time in the restroom, was there a lady line?" Rory smiles weakly, "Yeah you know how it gets. Jess?"

"Yeah"

"I really do love you."

"Huh. You don't say"

Rory smiles goes wide. Happy with her decision.

* * *

3 month later there at the same reception hall that Emily and Richard did their renewal; Jess is standing next to the judge in his tux. The first people to walk through the ale are Gigi and Jess's baby sister with yellow dresses, dropping the daises on the ground then walks over is Lane, she is wearing a yellow dress as well. Matching the yellow daisies covering the reception hall, to go with the spring weather outside, then you see Rory walk down the aisle. The organ music is playing and Jess can't take his eyes off her blue clear eyes. They somehow always managed to look inside him and understand him. Rory meets where he is. They wrap their fingers around each other, intertwining they say "Hi" to each other. The judge speaks "We are gathered here to today to welcome of the union of Jess Mariano and Rory Gilmore." Rory is wearing the biggest smile on her face. It almost looks like she is going to cry, he couldn't believe this day would come. He actually did it, after years of failing. They were finally together. Then the judge says "Have you written vows for each other, Rory replies with a "Yes" She takes out a folded paper from her sleeve and begins speaking

"Jess. Hi." Jess smirks "I would like to thank you for never giving up on us. Never giving up on me. You knew we were meant to be together, no matter how many times you had to try to get us together. I will always remember the night you showed up and said I love you. But the most memorable night has to be when you personally delivered your first book to me. Not only was the book special, but if you wouldn't have told me to go back to Yale. To go back to who I was, I don't know if right now I would be a writer. I love you Dodger." Now tears were coming out of Rory's eyes tears of happiness. Then he knew it was his turn to say some magical fairytale words. He should've typed them out like Rory. He is trying to figure out what to say. He feels her stare as he starts to say "I love you Rory. I wouldn't be published if it weren't for you and that fateful night when you said I could be anything. We came from nothing and we both have become something. I can't wait to share our successes with each other"

Lorelai, Luke, Sookie, Jackson, Emily and Richard are all sitting next to each other.

Richard says "Well now those are words from an author."

Lorelai responds "That has to be the most romantic thing, he has ever told her. Unless she doesn't tell me anything"

Sookie has tears in hers eyes, "Oh it's like a romance movie"

Luke says with sarcasm "Yeah a romantic movie, almost ten years late"

Jackson laughs "That's funny that you say that, didn't it take you and Lorelai almost 10 years"

Sookie says "Oh no it had to have been much longer"

Emily interrupts "Shh Rory is getting married"

Everyone stays quiet surprise at Emily's interest in the wedding. They hear the judge say "I pronounce husband and wife. Mr. Mariano, you may kiss your bride"

Rory and Jess kiss. Everyone stands up and claps. And Jess smiles "I love you Rory"

"I love you Jess"

They kiss one more time, feeling as if nothing could get better than this moment.

* * *

**Again this isn't a goodbye this is a see you later with a different story. Thanks again for your support!(:**


End file.
